pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Hidden rooms
Hidden rooms are a new room type added by Shattered PD. These rooms have a single entrance, which is always hidden. Secret rooms cannot generate on floor 1, floor 21, floor 26 and boss floors with the exception of floor 5. If the Hero's class is Rogue, the game will generate on average 3 extra secret rooms per game. Occasionally hidden rooms can be connected to the rest of the floor by 1 or 2 small maze rooms (each having hidden doors as well) instead of a direct passage. Usually such configurations are easy to spot, as they create big empty spaces in the floor layout. Hidden rooms 4 golden chests room This room has four golden keys in the corners, 4 golden chests in the middle, every other tile is a chasm. Each golden chest contains a random item. If this room generates, 1 potion of levitation is guaranteed to spawn somewere in the level. However, at base speed 2 such potions are needed to loot all 4 golden chests and get out safely. To ensure that, this room always has a nearly consistent size of 8x8 to 9x9 tiles. Artillery room This room contains one decorative statue and 3 items, each can be either a stack of 2 bombs or a stack of random thrown weapons. Hoard room This room contains 8 piles of gold and randomly placed traps. The traps are all one type, either rockfall/poison dart (only before floor 10) or disintegration (only after floor 10) Honeypot room This room generates with 1 honeypot, 1 bomb and 1 shattered honeypot guarded by a golden bee. Laboratory This room contains an alchemy pot with 20 - 30 alchemical energy and 2 - 3 random potions. It cannot contain a potion of strength. Larder This room contains several chargrilled meat pieces and/or pasties, this amount increases each chapter. It also has a single blandfruit bush growing in it. Library This room generates with 2 - 3 random scrolls and is entirely surrounded by bookshelves. It cannot contain a scroll of upgrade. Maze This room is actually a large maze (14 by 14 to 18 by 18 tiles) with a single chest hidden in it. The chest contains a random weapon or piece of armor, which is never cursed, has a 33% chance to have an extra upgrade, and is more likely to be of higher tier than an item that would usually spawn in its area. Runestone room This room is divided into two by bookshelves in the middle, and two random runestones can be found in the part available from the beginning. Destroying the bookshelves to get to the other side, allows the Hero to find a runestone of enchantment. Secret garden This room has several rare plants growing in it - 1 starflower plant, 1 dewcatcher plant, 1 seedpod and 1 random plant, either dewcatcher or seedpod. This is the only place where you can find naturaly grown dewcatcher or seedpod plants. It also has grass growing on other tiles. Secret well room This small room generates with a single well of health or well of awareness in the center, surrounded by chasm aside from a narrow bridge. Summoning room This room is filled with hidden summoning traps and has skeletal remains in the center, in an attempt to lure unwary dungeoneers onto the traps. The room size ranges from 3x3 to 6x6 tiles. Looting the remains always spawns a wraith if that item is cursed. Rat King room Unlike other hidden rooms this room always generates on floor 5 and only on that floor. This room contains many chests of gold located near the walls and the Rat King NPC. The chests will never be mimics. Maximum room size is 7x7 tiles, bringing the number of chests to around 8-16. Gold spawns in piles of . It cannot be connected to the starting room of floor 5. Gallery Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon